


A War on Two Fronts

by viperscreed



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: M/M, animal corpses, bill is a flustered baby about it, dipper will insist on being gentle, i promise not the pig, there will probably be another sex scene
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-03-20 06:48:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3640710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viperscreed/pseuds/viperscreed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two relics from the past come forth to stake their claims.</p><p>Sequel to Let's Get You Off the Extinction List</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“You need to get out of the house.” Mabel said firmly.“Both of you.”

“Mabel-“ Dipper started to object only to have a hand slapped against his mouth.

“Hear me out, I know I said that space and time was important but just stewing in it isn’t healthy. Also I think Bill’s mood is literally affecting the weather.” She continued and gestured to the window. The sky outside had been varies shades of gray and black for the past few weeks. “Just go out for a bit, the fresh air will do you both good.”

“I can’t promise he’ll be up to it.” Dipper said leaning back in his desk chair.

“But you’ll try and it’s the thought that counts.” She responded and pinched his cheek.

 

<>

 

“Hey, Bill.” Dipper called gently as he knocked on the door that used to be to the break room but was now just a game room for the twins. He could hear the sounds of Bill shifting forms before he opened the door.

“Yeah Pine Tree?” The demon greeted with a grin though he was clearly exhausted. He had refused to let his vessel rest since they had gotten home and it showed in the heavy bags under his eyes.

“I was wondering if you wanted to go for a walk… or something.” Dipper asked scratching the back of his neck. Bill’s smile faltered as he considered the other’s proposition.

“Sure.” The demon agreed.

“Oh, where do you want to go?” Dipper responded surprised by the other’s answer.

“The lake would be nice, the Gobblewonker is extra aggressive this time of year.” Bill suggested.

“Yeah and I know it’s cloudy out but it’s warm, we could go swimming.”

“That sounds nice, I just have to… clean up.” The demon said and gestured vaguely back into the darkened room.

“Sure, I’ll wait for you on the porch.” Dipper said, excitement bubbling up in him as they separated.

He paused as he walked through the kitchen, grabbed a small plastic cup and went over to the sink to fill it with water. Despite the gloomy weather it hadn’t rained in a while and Dipper was sure Mabel had been forgetting to water the plant she had hanging out on the porch.

The monster hunter walked out onto the porch and perched on the edge of the hanging planter was a bird that Dipper was fairly certain he’d never seen in the area. It was a small, pale brown bird with darker barring across its wings and a white streaked underbelly. He could have been wrong though, it could have easily been a juvenile of any number of species.

He gently tried to shoo the bird but it merely fluttered to the other edge of planter.

“Alright but it’s not my fault if you get wet little buddy.” Dipper said as he reached up to pour the cup’s contents out.

The bird suddenly took wing and disappeared beyond the roof of the porch. Dipper watched the bird go and stared after it for a moment before heading back inside to drop the cup in the sink.

“Where’s Shooting Star?” Bill inquired as he entered the kitchen, looking a little more rested then he did earlier.

“I’m not sure, she’s probably holed up in her craft room.” Dipper answered. That’s usually where she was when they couldn’t find her.

“We should get moving then.” Bill said and walked quickly out the front door. Dipper chuckled as he watched the demon’s escape from the possibility of being mannequin for his sister’s work.

The monster hunter quickly followed the other out and they started their leisurely tread to the lake walking side by side. Dipper timidly began to reach over only to have Bill close the gap, sliding his fingers between the other’s and suddenly the day seemed a little brighter. It was actually really nice holding hands with the demon, his natural chill prevented those awkward ‘hey, I need to wipe the sweat off my palm’ moments. The claw gently tracing the back of his hand didn’t feel that bad either.

The demon suddenly paused, staring off into the forest

“Bill, what’s wrong?” Dipper asked trying to follow the other’s gaze.

“Hopefully nothing.” The demon responded before pulling the monster hunter off the trail.

As they hurried further into brush a sound became more obvious amongst the usual cacophony of the forest. It was dull lulling sound that was seemed to drown out all others even the sound of them pushing through the brush was secondary to this eerie harmony.

Two figures became visible, a pair of unicorns standing side by side with their horns aglow. Unicorns were deceitfully delicate looking creatures that resembled deer more then horses and Dipper didn’t much care for them, too nibbley for his liking. As they got closer Dipper could see the two creatures were bowing over something.

The corpse of a third unicorn lay on the forest floor in a puddle of its own blood that seeped from the stump where its head used to be.

One of the unicorns opened their eyes, their horn stopped glowing and the volume of the song lessened. They nudged the other and they opened their eyes as well, the second unicorn’s horn flickered out and the song completely silenced. The second unicorn looked at the funeral crashers for a moment before lowering their horn to the corpse.

Upon being touched many white, single petaled flowers sprouted from the corpse. The pair of unicorns turned and bounded away with a flick of their lion-like tails.

Bill walked around the corpse looking down at it with his face scrunched up in anger.

“There’s something wrong with this isn’t there?” Dipper asked. Animals, mythical or otherwise, died all the time in the forest as was the brutality of nature and Dipper had never seen the demon get angry about it.

“Nothing in my forest kills like this.” Bill answered. The corpse was completely untouched save for the clean cut that separated the unicorn’s neck from its shoulders. “Tell me Pine Tree, what kind of predator kills and then only takes the most iconic part?”

“A trophy hunter.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: We're back! Hope you're as hype as I am!
> 
> Hl rg yvtrmh.


	2. Chapter 2

Bill had swiftly blazed a trail to the town, ready to hunt down the interloper and chase them out. As the day wore on though it became very clear to the demon and the monster hunter that the culprit had not yet made their debut. After exhausting all avenues and nearly all their daylight they returned to the shack to be met by the aggravated yells of a college student.

“Bro-bro, Bilby I need your help.” Mabel groaned from the kitchen.

“What’s up?” Dipper asked as he wandered in, grabbing an apple from the large white bowl on the counter.

“I need to use symbolism in this short story but I feel like a dove would too obvious.” Mabel explained gesturing wildly at her laptop. She had commandeered the kitchen table for her schoolwork and her various books were sprawled out across its surface.

Dipper looked over her shoulder as she scrolled through many images of birds. He suddenly pointed at the screen making noises as he tried to quickly chew and swallow his bite of apple.

“I saw that one this morning.” He said. Mabel clicked on the image and almost immediately her brow furrowed.

“Are you sure, this bird doesn’t even live in this country.” Mabel inquired as she started reading the description.

“I’m pretty sure, it wasn’t scared of me so it could’ve been someone’s pet that got loose.” Dipper suggested with a shrug.

“Aww, poor thing I hope it’s okay.” Mabel said. Bill glanced over her shoulder and his lip curled into a snarl.

“Ls, gszg’h qfhg irxs.” He growled, turned sharply on his heel and walked out of the kitchen.

“Bill… Bill, what’s wrong?” Dipper called and followed after the demon.

Mabel watched them hurry away with concern before turning back to the image, it was just an Egyptian Nightjar sitting on a perch.

Dipper caught Bill when the demon stopped at the door to the game room. The demon whirled around and grabbed Dipper’s shoulder, looking him straight in the eye.

“Listen Pine Tree, there’s some stuff I need to do if anything, anything, weird happens I want to be the first to know about it.” Bill demanded firmly.

“Bill, I know I’m the last person who has the right to tell you this but whatever’s got you all worked up you don’t have to deal with it alone.” Dipper said reaching up to grasp the demon’s hand. “I’m here, Mabel’s here and we’ll help you.”

Bill looked at Dipper for a moment and loosened his grip on the other’s shoulder to take his hand.

“I really need a drink,” Bill sighed before turning to open the door behind him. “Here, I have something to show you.”

Dipper followed the demon into the game room and was immediately taken aback by the mess it was in. All the furniture had been pushed up against the walls and some kind of red powder had been used on the floor to create what looked like a border. Bill let go of the monster hunter’s hand to snap his fingers which caused a few candles to light themselves. An orange glow flickered in above the red powder in a shape that resembled an incompetently designed spider web.

“What is this?” Dipper asked in disbelief. He should have known that the demon was up to something when he had said he needed to ‘clean up’.

“Well it’s not in working order yet but when it is no demon will be able to step foot in my territory without me knowing about it.” Bill explained his chest puffing up at his own genius. “I’ll even be able to track them.”

“So you are worried about another demon.” Dipper said and Bill stiffened.

“There has been some… activity, you should know by now that I don’t take kindly to competition.” Bill chuckled touching the tips of his fingers together.

“And how dangerous is this ‘competition’?” Dipper inquired supplying his own air quotes.

“Details, Pine Tree, details-“

“So you don’t know.”

The demon growled softly and a red tint came to his skin only to be quickly suppressed.

“No, I don’t know but I’m working on it.” Bill said and gestured to the web. Dipper nodded and studied the image for a few seconds.

“How long will it be until this is operational?”

“Soon, I’ve been working on it since we got back from our business with those Bird Brains, I had planned to place a bunch of markers today but then that whole trophy hunter business happened and if I’m not thorough then that’ll leave a bunch of blind spots…” Bill let out an aggravated sigh and rubbed his eye lids. He was exhausted just thinking about all the work that still needed to be done.

Bill started at the feeling of arms wrapping around his waist but relaxed when a kiss was pressed to the base of his neck.

“I think you need a break, tomorrow we can work on this all day and Mabel can keep an eye out for our trophy hunter.” Dipper promised peppering a few more kisses on the demon’s neck. “Come to bed tonight?”

“Only if you carry me.” Bill said and without another word his legs were swept out from under him. He laughed and with a wave of his hand the candles put themselves out which resulted in the web disappearing as well.

Dipper carefully maneuvered himself and the demon around obstacles as he headed toward the stairs not wanting to bounce his lover’s head off a lamp or something. The demon had been very easy to pick up but as the monster hunter scaled the stairs his arms started to protest. He refused to make it obvious that he was starting to struggle though, he was definitely strong enough to do this he had carried heavier things then Bill up these stairs.

A small grunt passed his lips and he glared at the demon in his arms.

“Bill.” He warned, suddenly the weight he was holding lightened and Bill was giggling. “Why do I even try to do nice things for you?”

“Cause you love me.” Bill answered, leaning up to smooch Dipper’s cheek before snuggling back into the other’s grasp.

“Suppose there are worse reasons.” Dipper said and his lips perked up into a small smile.

The rest of the journey to Dipper’s bedroom went without a hitch. The monster hunter’s room as per usual was a mess, dirty laundry and half used notebooks littered the floor. Dipper expertly crossed the minefield and placed Bill on the edge of his bed.

“Do you want to borrow something or are you just going to materialize pajamas?” Dipper asked as he peeled off his shirt and tossed to join the other’s on the floor.

“I’ll borrow something.” Bill answered and instead of letting the other grab something he snapped his fingers, a rustling sound came from the dresser and suddenly a large shirt appeared in his hand. The dark blue fabric was distressed and a bit torn making it one of many that had been demoted to ‘sleep-only’ status.

Dipper quickly shed the rest of his clothing and pulled on a pair of pajama pants. He turned to Bill and one look had him putting his hands on his hips. The demon was dressed only in his shirt and a wide grin.

“Come on Pine Tree, between the two of us we make one fully dressed person.” The demon snickered and Dipper couldn’t help the chuckle he made.

“Seems like you’re feeling better.” Dipper commented as he laid out beside Bill.

“Yeah… sorry, about being so distant lately.” Bill apologized focusing more on flattening out a wrinkle in the bed sheet then on his monster hunter.

“It’s alright, we’ll handle this… together.” Dipper leaned over and kissed the demon before opening his arms.

Bill turned away for a moment to extract his false eye and place it in the top drawer of the nightstand. Once his eye was taken care of the demon snuggled up to Dipper’s chest and with a wave of his hand the lights went out.

 

 

<>

 

_Dipper raced through the forest, not with some dangerous creature at his heels as was the usual case, no, this evening he was searching. For what he wasn’t sure but he felt like it had something he wanted and he was starting to get desperate._

_A voice called out but was too inaudible for him to understand and too soft for him to source. The voice made his heart ache and pulled a whimper from his lips, it sounded like… home, like how comfort food tastes and safety._

_He stopped and tried to take in his surroundings, to find something, anything, that would tell him where he was. The forest wasn’t right though, Dipper couldn’t recognize anything and in a fit of desperation picked a direction and ran._

_The voice called to him again, this time it was closer and Dipper pushed his body harder._

_After what felt like an eternity of running he burst into a clearing he knew, one that had long ago held an all-knowing mailbox. He looked into the darkness on the other side of the clearing and his gaze was suddenly met by two flickers of light._

_“R’n sviv.”_

 

<>

 

Dipper suddenly found himself staring at the ceiling of his room. The smell of waffles wafted into his room quickly followed by the sound of chatter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: There's been a lot of bird imagery in these fics and I honestly don't have an explanation.
> 
> Gsv hllmvi rg'h fk, gsv hllmvi sv xzm wirev svi lfg zmw gsv hllmvi sv mvevi szh gl gzop zylfg gsrh ztzrm.


	3. Chapter 3

Dipper rolled over onto his side and pulled himself out of his bed. The monster hunter grabbed a stray shirt off his floor and pulled it over his head before heading downstairs. He could hear Mabel and Bill loudly discussing something he was still too sleepy to comprehend.

“Pine Tree!” Bill called when Dipper entered the kitchen, his voice clearly slurred. On the table in front of him was a bright pink, glittery drink in a margarita glass.

“Bill, it’s not even one yet.” Dipper said glancing up at the clock. 

“What does that matter, I’ll be sober in an hour anyway.” The demon responded lifting his drink to his lips only to stop suddenly as he thought of something else he wanted to say and he pointed at Mabel. “I’d be a lot drunker if Shooting Star would buy lime mix!”

“I’m not going to buy lime mix, it’s terrible and you need to love yourself.” Mabel said firmly trying to suppress some giggles. She stood to check the waffle maker, she opened the lid and with a fork lifted the newly formed waffle out of the machine to place it on a paper plate. She left the lid open so she could pour another ladle of mix into the waffle maker.

“Anyway, exciting news, we’re going to a party tonight.” Bill stated smiling over at Dipper.

“I already said I don’t want to go and besides didn’t you want to work on those markers?” The monster hunter as he took a seat at the table.

“Yes but I had to make more poultice and I won’t be able to finish it until three in the morning, so as I see it we can go have fun or we can watch herbs ferment for a few hours.” Bill said playing with the rim of his glass.

“I don’t know, the fermentation process might be interesting.” Dipper said and laughed at the groans of frustration he received. The monster hunter eyed his sister suspiciously as she pushed a bottle of syrup and a plate with two fluffy waffles on it towards him. There was a chocolate chip in each and every divot and they were starting melt.

“It’s a bribe, so if you eat them you have to come.” Mabel informed him as she returned to her seat. Dipper looked down at the waffles, they were definitely tempting and his stomach ached as the smell wafted up into his nose. 

“Fine, I’ll go.” Dipper relented and Mabel let out a cheer. Dipper picked up his fork and dug into the waffles which were just as fluffy and delicious as they appeared. He tuned out the other two as he ate he felt like he was forgetting something, it was sitting in the back of his head but he couldn’t for the life of him force it to the forefront.

“What do you think Pine Tree?” Bill’s excited voice cut through and Dipper paused mid-chew as he looked up at the demon. He looked between an expectant Bill and Mabel before swallowing his mouthful of waffles.

“What do you think?” Dipper asked and Bill rolled his eyes.

“I love it, the flair, the anonymity!” The demon responded with a wide grin. His answer not at all helping Dipper figure out what they were talking about.

“Yeah, sounds good.” Dipper agreed slowly.

“That settles it, I’ll get started after breakfast.” Mabel chimed clapping her hands together excitedly.

 

It wasn’t even thirty minutes after breakfast that Dipper was being pulled into his sister’s craft room so, as she had put it, she could borrow his head. He had him sit on a stool while she wrapped a length of measuring tape around his head.

“Do you really have to be this precise?” Dipper asked as she left his side to write down her findings.

“Of course I do, I have make sure it fits your big head.” Mabel giggled picking up some fabric and tossing it to her brother. “How does that feel on your face?”

“It feels great and my head is normal sized.” Dipper argued feeling the fabric between his fingers, it was very soft and plush.

“Whatever you say bro-bro, so are you going to dance tonight?” Mabel inquired as started sketching out designs.

“Maybe, are you going to be able to finish these in time?” Dipper asked leaning his elbows onto his knees. 

“Don’t ever underestimate me Dipper and you should, I don’t want you to just standing in a corner all night.” Mabel said and wagged her finger at him.

“Alright mom, I’m going to check on Bill.” The younger twin chuckled before getting to his feet.

“Aight, I’ll call you if I need you back.” Mabel mumbled as she sat down at her desk and opened a drawer filled with paints. She quickly plucked a few small bottles out and set them on her desk.

Dipper carefully closed the door behind him as he left and he smiled as he headed over to the game room. The shack felt like it used to, before the incident with the Misertus and he hoped it stayed that way. His smile faltered as the feeling he was missing something returned, he shrugged if it was actually important he’d remember sometime or another.

“How are they coming along?” Dipper asked as he entered the game room. 

“Everything’s coming along nicely, we should have more than enough for all the markers.” The demon answered with a grin holding up one of several enchanted jars each filled with leaves and petals from varies plants. “By midnight they should be ready to be ground down into a paste then at three we can shove the markers full of this slop.”

“That is some great imagery Bill.” Dipper laughed as he walked over to inspect the jars himself. He honestly wasn’t sure what the vegetation was floating in, it was black tinted and viscous. “What is this stuff?”

“Don’t worry about it, kid.” Bill responded setting the jar he was holding down next to the others. 

“Now I’m worried, you didn’t kill something did you?” Dipper inquired raising his gaze from the jars.

“Not even one thing unless you count the plants, like I said don’t worry about it.” The demon insisted before reaching over to take Dipper’s hands in his. He gently tugged the human closer and pushed himself up on his toes to kiss Dipper. “Come on, I want to play dress up.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Aight lets get this back off the ground!
> 
> Gsviv ziv ml hslig xfgh rm klgrlm nzprmt ru blf dzmg rg gl dlip blf ivzoob szev gl kfg blfihvou rm rg!


End file.
